


Chosen Dreams

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: Dreams change as we get older, and eventually we stop dreaming altogether.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt.

 They say life is what you make it, tell you to chase your dreams, follow your heart.  For a long time, you believed them.

      At six, you mother tells you anything is possible.  She says as long as you work hard and put your mind to it, you can achieve anything.  You believe her.  Working hard helps get you on the trapeze, so why shouldn't everything else be possible?  You were born to fly, they say.  You dream of flying above the crowd with your parents, the world at your fingertips.

      At nine you feel the world crumble beneath your feet.  For all their hard work, the ropes betrayed your parents.  You cling to the belief that as longs as you work for something you can achieve it.  You work to bring their killer to justice, and your faith is slowly restored in the world.  You dream of flying through Gotham, flying just in time to save those who can't defend themselves.

      At twelve, you are a legend.  You've worked hard for this, trained endlessly and look how well it's paid off.  You are known as one of the best in the business.  Other kids have followed your lead, helping where they can.  You've made friends and a team and you work as hard as you can to make sure they don't fall.  You dream of your family, old and new.

      At fifteen, you’re confused.  Your best friend is starting to leave the vigilante life behind.  You don’t want to be Robin anymore but you still want to help but you don’t know how.  He’s moving in with his girlfriend and you realize too late that you are in love with your friend.  

      At eighteen, you're tired.  You've done everything you can, worked as hard as possible and _still_ the world takes the ones you love from you.  Everyone's always said that you just have to keep trying if you want to make your dreams a reality.  But this?  This was never what you dreamed of.  Your little brother is dead.  Your team is fractured, no longer led by you and barely able to trust after the stunt you pulled with that undercover mission.  You don't blame them.  Worst of all, your best friend is gone.  The one person you loved most in the world has vanished without a trace.  You've worked and worked and you kept trying but none of that mattered.  Not in the end.  You dream that you were the one who vanished, that he got to have a family with his girl and all it cost was your own life.  Your dreams have always been better than reality, and you would choose them in a heartbeat.


End file.
